The Legend of Zelda: Silver Wings
by Enhasa
Summary: This is the Sequel of Catalyst of the Dark. 200 years pass after the events of the the Catalyst and now a new Heroine is born. Her name? Janus. Janus unexpectedly meets Link, the Hero reborn. They travel together on a journey through temples to defeat a great evil. Not only that, but they have to travel through time to do so!


~Prologue~

The hooves of a horse galloped through the plains of Hyrule Field. A dark-hooded figure rode on this dark brown horse. His pants were heavy. His face couldn't be seen from underneath the figure's dark hood. The person looked back, watching, as if he were being chased with his life on the line. With one hand on the reigns, this person's hand held a small baby, draped in brown sheets. Surprisingly, the child was calm and didn't cry. It slept soundly. Looking to the side, another steed caught up with the dark brown horse. It was a male in green clothing. The hooded figure looked to the child in his hand and rode silently for awhile before looking back to the swordsman in green. The wind caught up and blew the hood off of the cloaked one. He was revealed to be a female with white hair and emerald eyes. She took the child in her hands and shoved into the male in green's arms.

"Take Vassil! Please make sure he gets somewhere safe!" she spoke out. "Link... Its up to you to save him. I... I can't let Dark do this alone."

The green one, known as Link, looked to the female in shock and anger.

"Adina! Don't be stupid! This child needs both his parents!" Link stated.

"Please understand what I must do." Adina stopped her horse and and turned it around. "Take Vassil far away from here!" she spoke out, giving the horse a "hya" and it began to gallop in the opposite direction.

"Adina!" Link shouted out.

Link clenched the reigns of the horse and stared down at the child before him. Vassil, son of Dark Link and Adina. Now that the child was forced into Link's hand, he couldn't go back to to help them both. He cringed. Link didn't have time for just diddling around. He urged his noble steed, Epona, to go on. Now that the child was in his hands, Link had a job to do: to get Vassil to a safe haven.

Link couldn't believe what had happened earlier. The day was bright like always in Castle Town. People were enjoying their time as usual and there was peace. No one knew where it had a came from, but a bunch of goblins had suddenly attacked Castle Town and they came in hoards too. Not only that, but Orcs attacked as well. Everyone was fighting and winning until three black-armored Beings arrived. They were completely strong. Dealing with them and the rest of the monsters were impossible. Dark ordered Adina to leave with Vassil and for Link to ride with them for protection. Castle Town was in a blaze. The citizens died left and right. The armored demons were stronger to even than that of the Hero himself. Fleeing was the next option when they knew they couldn't do much. That's when Adina and Link fled, but Adina went back to Dark who stayed to fight and to keep the armored ones at bay for their escape. Link couldn't figure out what was happening. Alot happened and it was so sudden.

Arriving in the village of Kakariko, Link met with an old friend there and left the child in his care. Link wanted to stay and take care of the child, but his help was needed elsewhere. After he was assured that Vassil was safe, Link headed back to Castle Town. After that, the three of them weren't seen again.

Years passed.

Vassil was now an adult. White hair and red eyes. Handsome at that. He didn't become the swordsman that his parents wanted them to be, nor did he even know his parents. He was a simple shop owner in Kakariko Village. He sold potions, weapons, even small items and food. He made his living that way. He was told he was adopted and a male named Link brought him here. He asked about his parents, but was only told 'I don't know'. After awhile, he quit asking and lived his life. Vassil is now happily married with a child, a girl. Throughout the years after he had been dropped off by Link in Kakariko, there were no further attacks by the mysterious armored foes. No one knows the reason they attacked, but it left Castle Town in shambles and there were no survivors.

There are many years of peace... But when there is a time of Light, there is a time of Darkness. Now we come to the current timeline.

Now... 200 years pass on by...

* * *

**Hello everyone! I finally posted the Prologue to the Sequel! Took a while, right? I'm really sorry. I've been quite busy and inactive. This is just the prologue for now. I know it's short, but don't worry. It'll get better! Also, I'm going to be alittle more in depth and travel though temples and such like the games. I missed you all!**


End file.
